DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The Training Program provides research training for selected postdoctoral candidates (MDs and PhDs) and allows trainees to pursue academic careers in basic and clinical Allergy and Immunology. Trainees are expected to complete 2-3 years of training and the emphasis is on individual research projects that are initiated in the first year. Independent research projects for each trainee are stressed, but research and training collaboration between program faculty in basic science and clinical departments is extensive. Interactions between faculty and trainees are facilitated by joint research projects and by weekly research and clinical conferences. Each trainee works with a faculty mentor and the program faculty consists of 15 members from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Surgery, and Pathology. The faculty is well funded and has a wide variety of expertise. Research projects encompass a wide range of investigative areas in the field of Allergy and Immunology and related disciplines. All trainees are required to submit a manuscript to a peer reviewed publication prior to completion of their training. For MDs, clinical training (50%) takes place in the outpatient clinics of the Division of Allergy and Immunology and on the inpatient consultation service. PhD trainees are accepted into the program after completion of their PhD thesis, and MD (or MD/PhD) trainees after completion of 3 years of residency training. Two trainee positions per year are requested. The primary facilities are located in the University of Michigan Medical School. The program base (fellows' room, Allergy library) is in the Division of Allergy & Immunology. Laboratory space (6000 sq ft) for Internal Medicine Allergy faculty is in a 5-year-old state of the art building. Laboratory space for faculty in associated departments (-25,000 sq ft) is located in adjacent interconnected buildings within the Medical School. Additional facilities within the Medical School include: the Postdoctoral Research Training Program (a 3 month laboratory research course), Biomedical Research Core Facilities, the Asthma Airways Center, the Clinical Research Center, and the Center for Biologic Nanotechnology.